


Shivering bones (Sansmaeda)

by OneAndAHalfVagina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, OneAndAHalfVagina, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Eye Contact, Eyes, Fluff, Gay, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Male Character, Hope, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Praise Kink, Skeletons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndAHalfVagina/pseuds/OneAndAHalfVagina
Summary: Not a day goes by without Sans craving Nagito's love.. but what happens when he finally gets what he wants?
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Shivering bones (Sansmaeda)

"Hello its me Nagito Komaeda", Nagito Komaeda said cutely.

Sans Undertale (from the hit-game Undertale) blushed at him. Nagito Komaeda (from the hit game Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) was SOSOSOOSOO cute!!!! >~< But he was way too cool for him............. ........................ ..........

Sans his thinking time was interrupted when Nagito Komaeda approached him. "Hello Sans Undertale." Sans couldnt think of what to say... he just stood there awkwaradlyly (how to spell) blushing at him in ssilence..... Nagito was starting to look at him weird.. so Sans quickly thought of something to say. "uhuhuhuhuh uuuuh uuhuhuhuhh", Sans said in a sexy voice (Hey guys Im keeping the original Sans voice from the game so thats why it says uhuhuh uhuhuh xoxo author). Nagito looked surprised by how smooth and sexily Sans answered. 'Wow, Sans Undertale. I never knew you were so clever." Sans replied: "uuh uhhuh huhuh" Nagito was shocked by this clever and witty remark. "Sans, you are showing me a whole new side of you." This compliment made Sans Undertale's whole face glow red from blushing (but he is a skeleton and has no skin so you didnt really see a lot). Sans finally gathered the courage to flirt a little. "Uhh uhuhuhuhh uhuuuuhhhh uhuhuhuhuhhhh uhuhuhuuuhuhuhh" Sans could hear Nagito gasp under his breath. "Haha Sans Undertale, you flirt!" Sans didnt hear what Nagito said. Thinking time is over. He could only stare at Nagitos beautiful eyes and seaweed hair. Entranced by his beauty Sans made yet another bold move. "uuuhh uuuhhh huhhhh (uuuhuuhuh)?" Nagito gasped LOUDLY. "Yes, Sans Undertale. You do have permission to kiss me (on the lips)." So Sans kissed Nagito Komaeda (on the lips). THE END 

///Hey guys its the author here this took me 52 days to make so if it doesnt get at least 1000 hits I dont think Ill make another... sorry :(......///


End file.
